harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Serena Black (Pleiades)
Serena Black 'was born to Sirius Black and Phoebe Caldwell on August 14th, 1980, in St. Mungo's hospital. She was the oldest of twins, her twin being Ariel Black. She was preceded by two sisters, Alina and Vega Black. She was succeeded by Artemis Black. Black attended Hogwarts from 1991 to 1998, and was in the same year as the famous Harry Potter. Black was involved with the discovery of the Sorcerer's Stone and the return of Lord Voldemort. She was Sorted into Gryffindor, like her father. In 1992, Black was accused of being the Heir of Slytherin because of her father’s reputation, and because she was found with Harry Potter and his friends beneath the warning. Biography Pre-Hogwarts Serena Black was the third daughter of five, and grew up with her mother as her primary parent. She was very close with her twin sister, Ariel, and often ignored her flaws. She was not sure if she believed that her father committed the crimes he was imprisoned for. Education Year One (1991-92) Black attended Hogwarts in the same year as Harry Potter, and was Sorted shortly after her younger sister, Ariel. She was Sorted into Gryffindor, like her father. She was roommates with Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, and Fay Dunbar. During Flying Class, she and Ariel began to experience a divide as Ariel delved into Death Eater ideologies and joined Draco Malfoy's gang. She offered to be Potter's second in his formal wizard duel against Draco Malfoy because her twin was taking the role as second to Malfoy. In the process, she discovered the existence of Fluffy in the third-floor corridor. Afterwards, before the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match, Black fainted because she had a vision of Potter nearly dying on the Quidditch pitch. She also realized that she could not trust Professor Quirrell. This caused her to help Potter, Weasley, and Granger as soon as she overheard that they were looking for information about Nicolas Flamel. She gave thme the information, satisfied to help. She was disappointed, however, to not be included in the later schemes of Potter, Granger, and Weasley. She got her chance to help in the spring of 1992, when she had a vision that Weasley was in need of her help. She saved Granger and Weasley from fluffy as they returned to get medical attention for Weasley and to warn Dumbledore that a professor had betrayed Dumbledore, and that Potter would be facing that professor alone. Black's quick actions won fifty points for Gryffindor, helping them win the House Cup. Year Two (1992-93) Black returned to Hogwarts the next year. She was not as involved with the Golden Trio that year, and instead focused more on her studies. After the Chamber of Secrets was open, however, she grew more aggressive against her sister. The two dueled in 1992, breaking their bond almost completely. This was why, when Artemis joined Potter and Weasley in the Chamber of Secrets, she did not ask her twin for assistance. Throughout the year, she continued to recieve flashes of her Seer abilities, causing her to distrust Lockhart entirely. Because she was found with Harry Potter and his friends near the warning from the Heir of Slytherin, many believed her to be the Heir, including her roommates, except for Hermione Granger. Later, she discovered that her sister, Artemis, was missing from Gryffindor Tower and reported it. It was not until late into the night that her sisters returned, alive and well with Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley in tow. Black was relieved to no longer be under suspicion, but could no longer interact with her roommates the same way, knowing how quickly they turned on her. During the end of year feast, she met Ky Emerys, her older sister’s friend, who she found to be a comforting presence. Personality and Appearance Reckless and courageous like her father, Black was a true Gryffindor at heart. She was heroic, but often quiet due to her more mystical nature and gifts. She valued bonds strongly, but her values even more so. She was willing to stand up to her twin sister to save Potter. Black was also a level-headed actress in emergencies. She was able to come to good decisions in quick time and under pressure. She was emotional, however, and tended to cry a lot. She was also frail in the face of her visions. At times, Black could also be bratty towards her older sister, viewing her as more of a nuisance than as the maternal figure her other sisters saw her as. She also tended to be witty with authority. She had the traditional Black family traits, with waist-length black hair and pale gray eyes. Skills and Abilities Black was a powerful witch, with mystical Seer abilities that would not surface again in the Black family until Delphini's birth in 1998. * '''Divination-' Naturally gifted, Black could see the future and had an intuition about crossroads and the like. She was able to gain brief hints as to her future, but was never entirely sure. * '''Music- Black had a charming voice that could be described as haunting and mermaid-like. Relationships Family Parents Black was closer to her mother, Phoebe Caldwell, than her father, Sirius Black. Caldwell let Black use her personal library regularly, and liked to discuss books with her daughter. Black did believe that her father committed the crimes he went to Azkaban for, but also believed that he deserved better than Azkaban. She believed, like her mother, that her father was under the Imperius Curse when it happened. Ariel Black Ariel and Serena Black were twins, with Serena being the elder of the two. They were extremely close, since birth. However, starting at their Sorting, the two began to go down separate paths. Ariel followed their family's past with Draco Malfoy, and Serena went toward the future heroes of the upcoming Wizarding war. They dueled during the meeting of the Dueling Club in 1992, announcing to each other and their sisters the truth about how broken their relationship was. It broke Black's heart. Sisters Black's other relationships were not as developed as hers with Ariel. She was just so close to her twin, that she did not have to make close relationships with others. She did watch out for Artemis, however, because they happened to be in the same house. She viewed Vega as odd and antisocial, and tended to avoid her, and found Alina to be irritating and overbearing. Friends Harry Potter Potter and Black became friends after thr Flying Class incident in 1991. Black became very loyal to Potter, and helped him and his friends during several occasions. She saved them during their retrieval of the Philosopher’s Stone, and she agreed to duel her sister for him. They were ultimately found together under the warning, which caused people to become split on whether she or Potter were the Heirs of Slytherin, so they began to avoid each other. Fay Dunbar One of Black's roommates, Dunbar was the roommate that Black initially clung to, because the other students were pairing off. They started to drift apart after Black got involved with Granger, Weasley, and Potter because they were so different at heart. Their friendship broke apart in 1992 after Dunbar believed Black to be the Heir of Slytherin. While Black’s name was eventually cleared, Black felt she could never be friends with Dunbar again. Etymology Serena is a name that refers to serenity, or being at peace. This is one of Serena Black's essential traits, and it also alludes to her characteristic Seer abilities. Inanna was the Mesopotamian goddess that braved the Underworld to save her lover. Associated with love, mystery, and courage, these traits came to define Serena Black. Black is an English word for the darkest color, which is associated with evil and mystery. Trivia * Serena Black is played by Adelaide Kane. Appearances * Pleiades- first appearance Category:Wizards Category:Members of the House of Black Category:Pure-bloods Category:Females